


Paint

by horrormoviesshoes



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: AU, Body Paint, Boys Kissing, M/M, Nude Modeling, One Shot, Sexual Content, alex is an english student, as always, couldn't resist humbug hair, miles is an art student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 17:07:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4884871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrormoviesshoes/pseuds/horrormoviesshoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Art student looking for body paint model. Includes photoshoot. Please respond before Wednesday September 30th. Pays £95.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doodlestrudel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodlestrudel/gifts).



> I discussed shy, model Alex, and confident, photographer Miles with doodlestrudel/prettyvisitorsinthebakery on Tumblr, recently, and began writing this one some time ago. In the mean time, I've also been busy with the detective AU that I'm writing and hope to post soon. A few similar Milex/Jamex photographer/model fics have been posted, and since I didn't want it to seem like I'm riding other people's coattails, I gave my story a little change up, and a few new twists. I hope you like it!

Nervously, Alex paced back and forth in front of the board in the school’s welcome hall. The board was filled with little advertisements; people who looked for roommates, books that were for sale, pamphlets, and so on. There was one paper in particular that he had his eye on, but wasn’t sure to act on.

_Art student looking for body paint model. Includes photoshoot. Please respond before Wednesday September 30 th. Pays £95._

Alex was an English student, and a poor one. Recently, he had to quit his job at the coffee corner on campus, because it began to interfere with his schoolwork. He was simply too busy studying, to be able to focus at work. The last pay check came in last month, and Alex was desperate to find another source of income, especially since it became hard to pay for his tuition, his books, and his apartment.

So, here he was, staring at the black font on a purple paper. On the bottom, there were about ten rows of strips of paper, with the same phone number written vertically, able to be ripped off and take with you. All strips were still in place, indicating no one had taken the student up on his offer. He glanced around him shortly. No one was really paying attention to him or the board… Quickly, he snatched one of the purple strips away, and stuffed it in his pocket.

\--

It was probably the thousandth time that day that Miles checked his phone. No new messages, no missed calls. He stared back at his laptop screen, and dropped his head on the keyboard with a groan. Quickly, he brought his head back up again, not wanting to ruin his work with a sudden key smash. He was busy editing some photos for one of his school project: a fashion shoot.

His other project involved a shoot with no clothes whatsoever. For that assignment, he needed a model who would allow Miles to smear them with body paint, and after that, allowed Miles to take their photo. Finding that model, however, proved itself a hard task. Everyone will happily pull on some designed clothes and pout for the camera, earn some money on the process, but not everyone is so excited to shed said clothes, and let a stranger capture them at their most vulnerable. Covered in paint.

It was Friday, and he needed someone before Wednesday, in order to file his assignment on Thursday.

Miles’ fingers found the keyboard again, as he resumed his editing, before whispering a heated, “Please, just one person, one call…”. He glanced at his phone hopefully, but the screen remained black.

\--

That evening, Alex stood in front of the mirror in the bedroom of his apartment. He’d just taken a shower, and nervously gnawed at his lip, before he brought his hands up to the tie on his bathrobe. Looking down, he pulled on of the strings, and the robe fell open. With a short shake of his shoulders, he shrugged the robe off, after which it landed by his feet. He shivered, and flicked a few damp curls from his face, before he looked at his own reflection.

He gulped, and slowly, he took in his own, naked body. Down, up, and down again. He almost laughed at his own rosy cheeks, before he brushed his hand from his sternum down to his abdomen. Along the way, he poked his ribs, and rubbed his index finger over a small bruise near his navel—

Suddenly, he realized the hilarity of what he was doing, and shook his head with a laugh as he picked to robe from the floor and put it back on. Carefully, he tied the robe before letting himself fall back on his bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a while, letting his mind take over, reconsidering his decision again and again and again. He turned his head, and eyed his phone that rested on his nightstand, a crumbled up purple paper next to it.

“This is insane…” he sighed, reaching for the phone.

Still, he couldn’t help himself from punching the number into his phone.

\--

“Miles Kane,” Miles yelled into his phone. He’d picked it up when it had barely rung once, and he could tell it startled the person on the other side of the line.

“O-oh,” a voice stuttered in reply. “You’re a man?” The voice asked in disbelief.

Miles laughed at that. “I am, yes. You’re as well? Who’s this?”

“R-right, sorreh. ‘m Alex. Alex Turner. And, yeah, I am,” he added a bit sheepishly.

Miles grinned. “Well, hello, Alex Turner, what can I do fer you?” He asked, hoping the man was calling for which Miles hoped he was.

Alex took a deep breath before speaking. “I saw your paper, on the board, in the welcoming hall. An’ I eh… Are you still lookin’ for a model?” His voice became a little more high pitched, and Miles could sense the man’s nerves.

“I am, yes. You interested? You seem a little… tense,” Miles admitted.

Alex giggled nervously, and it made Miles smile wide. “I’m interested, but ‘m frightened, if I’m honest. Never really modelled before, let a alone…” he trailed off.

“Naked?” Miles offered.

Alex snorted. “Naked, yeah, an’ covered in paint.”

A silence followed, and Miles was unsure what to say. He didn’t want to push the boy into doing something he seemed hesitant to do. On the other side, Miles needed a model, and he had a feeling there weren’t gonna be many calls after Alex’s. Just as he meant to speak, Alex beat him to it.

“I can really use t’money, though. I’m a student as well an’ money's tight… well, anyway, when can I come over?”

“I promise you, you won’ regret this, Alex. D’you have time tomorrow? Think you can swing by the studio?” Alex inhaled sharply at the word ‘studio’, and Miles was quick to reassure him. “We’ll be alone. It’s _my_ studio, I’ll text you the address. We can chat, an’ get to know each other before we… y’know… get to work. Maybe that’ll make you feel a little more a’ ease,” Miles explained.

“I’d like that, yeah. Thanks,” the boy on the other side of the line said with a relieved sigh.

“Lovely! How ‘bout one, does that suit yer schedule?”

“Sure, yeah, definitely suits me schedule.”

“Great!” Miles exclaimed, trying to not sound too excited. “I can’t thank you enough, Alex, really. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow.”

\--

Alex took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell on the small studio just off campus. The wind made him shiver, and he pulled his jacket closer at the collar. He nearly jumped when the door swung open, and revealed a boy with a small smile.

“You muss be Alex! I’m Miles,” he stuck his hand out, and Alex took it, introducing himself as well.

Miles wasn’t much taller than him, and looked about the same age. He had brown hair, that wasn’t as long as his own, but curled around his ears. Miles smiled again as he stepped aside to allow Alex in, and it revealed a line of crooked teeth. For some reason, it totally fit him, and Alex couldn’t help but beam back at him, before entering the studio, swapping the September cold for warmer surroundings.

Miles’ studio was quite spacy. There was a big, open space in the middle, with a white sheet hung on the wall, and a photo camera across from it. On the floor, there were a few buckets of paint, with brushes scattered all over the floor. There was a small kitchenette behind the camera, and a leather couch, TV, and record player to the left of the set.

Nervously, Alex looked back at Miles as he shrugged his coat off. Miles stretched his arms out, and took Alex’s coat for him, hanging it next to the door.

“You can put your boots there as well, if you don’ mind.”

As Miles made his way to the kitchen, Alex toed his boots off, placing them neatly below where his coat hung.

“Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee?”

“Tea, please,” Alex replied, carefully sitting himself down on the brown couch, scooting forward until he sat on the very edge.

Miles returned with two steaming mugs of tea in his hands. He placed one in front of Alex, and wrapped both his hands around his own mug. He had thin, long fingers, filled with rings. Fingers of an artist, Alex remarked, imagining how they would look delicately holding a paintbrush.

Miles fell into the chair next to the couch, and blew in his mug before asking, “So, Alex, what do you study?”

“Me? I eh, I study English,” he replied, nervously tucking his hair behind his ears. “Me third year, this year.” Miles hummed, and cast Alex an expectant look, which caused him to elaborate. “I’ve always loved writin’, poetry and that. So, it’s great that I get t’ study that, while I can also still write meself, you know?”

Miles nodded frantically. “I love studying wha’ I like to create myself,” he said. “I like my study for the same reason. I think in that way, art and writing are quite similar.”

“Writing _is_ art, if y’ask me,” Alex said, surprising himself with his sudden fierceness.

“Absolutely it is,” Miles agreed. “I’ve written some things myself. Used to be very interested in music. Played guitar and wrote a few songs and that, but that never really came off the ground,” he chuckled.

“Really? That sounds pretty great,” Alex smiled. “What music did you make?”

Alex didn’t know for how long they talked, it could’ve be ten minutes, it could’ve been an hour. What he did know, was that Miles and him had an awful lot in common. The love for creating something, a liking for the same music, the same humour. He felt at ease with the art student, and that feeling didn’t always come easy with him, when it came to strangers.

“You ready to begin?” Miles asked after he finished his second cup of tea. “I’ve already prepared everything I could. I just needed… well, you, really.”

“Y-yeah, sure,” Alex said, his voice a bit shaky as his nerves rocketed back in.

“No need to be nervous,” Miles assured him, as he led Alex to the set. “I’ll explain to you wha’ I’m gonna do, yeah?”

Alex nodded, still a bit nervous.

“First thing I’m gonna need you to do is take your clothes off. Sorry,” he added with a smile.

“Might as well get it over wi’,” Alex shrugged, followed by a nervous giggle.

“Good. Okay, after that, I’m gonna put the paint on you. My idea is to use big brushes t’ get the colours on you, and blend them together with smaller brushes and like… me fingers and stuff. So, I’m gonna touch you, hope thass okay?” Miles asked.

“Yeah,” Alex replied almost immediately, and turned red at how eager he sounded. “I mean eh, if y’have to, it’s no problem.”

Miles nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. “When the painting’s done, I can take your picture.”

“Sounds good.”

“Great! Let’s begin, shall we?”

And at that, Alex’s hands pulled on the hem of his sweater.

\--

Miles almost couldn’t believe his luck when he saw Alex walk into his apartment. Out of all the people that could’ve taken this offer, he couldn’t believe the angelic features his candidate was blessed with.

Alex had a soft face, framed by dark brown curls. His jaw was sharp, his nose a bit big, but it was fitting. His lips seemed naturally pouty, and bit dry, his tongue sweeping over them from time to time to wet them. Alex’s built matched Miles’; rather skinny. It could be defined as lithe, maybe, and it matched his delicate features perfectly.

Miles was eager to begin his work, but sensed Alex’s nerves, so he longed to make the boy feel at ease. After two cups of tea and a rather long chat, Alex seemed to loosen up. He talked more, laughed a little louder, and used his hands wildly to offer his story more support.

When Miles announced his desire to begin, Alex seemed to tense up again. Miles decided that letting the boy listen to what he was gonna do to him might relax him, which seemed to work. And by the end of it, Alex seemed rather eager to get to work as well.

Presently, Alex had nearly undressed himself. It was a process Miles longed to have captured with his camera, but he resisted that urge and arranged the paint in the order he wanted to use in order to distract himself. Still, from time to time, he kept glancing at the man next to him.

“Just to check, you wan’ everything off, right?” Alex asked, his thumbs hooking in his boxers.

“I… Yes, if you’re okay with that, please, do so,” Miles replied.

In one swift motion, Alex pulled the boxers down his legs, throwing them aside with the rest of his clothes. He shot Miles another nervous look, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, waiting for what came next.

Miles gave Alex a once-over, quickly taking him in in all his naked glory. Pale, flawless, a few birthmarks adorning his skin. His cheeks were pink when Miles reached his face, and quickly Miles stood straight, levelling himself with the other boy.

“Maybe… hold on,” Miles muttered, turning around and stepping towards his bedroom. When he came back, he held up an elastic. “For your hair,” he explained. He went to stand behind Alex, pulling his hair back and tying it in a bun behind his head. He pulled on it a bit, before asking, “Is this okay? Not to tight?”

Alex shook his head, causing a few strands were too short to escape their elastic restraint. “s fine.”

Miles nodded to himself, and then reclaimed his spot in front of Alex. He reached down, grabbed a bigger brush, dipped it in the red paint, and brought it up. “Here we go,” he warned, before placing the brush a little above Alex’s collarbone. He pushed, and then brought the brush down over Alex’s chest, stopping right under his ribs.

Alex shivered at the cold, and giggled at the unfamiliar feeling. “Feels a bit funneh,” he laughed.

Miles laughed, too, and switched the paint brush with red paint for a new brush with yellow paint. “Might feel a bit weird when it begins to dry as well,” he said.

He put a broad yellow line next to the red one. It went down further, stopping below Alex’s navel. A small drop of yellow paint trickled from his navel further and further down. Miles followed the drop,, until it disappeared in the dark hair on Alex’s lower abdomen. He cleared his throat, and felt his cheeks burn as he bent down and reached for the brush that was dipped in blue paint.

“Have you done this before?” Alex suddenly asked.

Miles shook his head. “First time doing this.”

“An’ ‘ave you ever been in my shoes? Or… lack thereof…”

“Haven’t had the pleasure,” Miles laughed, creating a new line that started in Alex’s neck and went down to the top of his right thigh.

Silently, Miles worked on, until Alex was entirely covered in paint, save for his face. And his cock. Miles was unsure how to bring the subject up, and his mind was going a thousand miles an hour, until Alex reclaimed Miles’ attention.

“I’ve got an idea,” Alex said, grabbing Miles’ wrist and taking the brush from him, putting it back in the bucket. He brought his hands up the first button of Miles blouse and popped it open. Miles’ breath hitched in his throat.

“Wha—” Miles began, but Alex shushed him.

“It feels really good. You should try it, it’ll be fun, yeah?” He reasoned, popping the last button and pushing the garment from Miles’ shoulders. “Take your jeans off.”

Miles hesitated, before he nodded, and squirmed out of his jeans as he watched Alex, who reached for the brush dipped in yellow paint. When Miles kicked his jeans aside, Alex put a yellow line diagonally from Miles’ shoulder to the hip across from it, carefully avoiding Miles’ boxers.

“It’s only fair if I, eh…” Miles didn’t finish his sentence, but instead just acted out what he was thinking, pulling his boxers down as well.

Alex grinned, and put more paint on Miles, while Miles’ hands roamed all over Alex's body; his chest, his arms, his legs, blending the colours together with the tips of his fingers and the palms of his hands, creating all kinds of patters and new colours.

Soon, Miles was covered in paint as well. Alex smeared the tip of his index finger through the blue on one of Miles’ arms, and brought it up to Miles’ face. He laughed hysterically as Miles squeezed his eyes shut, and scrunched his nose up, when Alex bopped his nose with the same finger, creating a blue dot.

Their laughter gradually died down, until their steady breaths were the only audible sounds filling the studio. On a whim, Miles brought his hand up to Alex’s face, and stroked his thumb over his cheek, creating a yellow-green mark there.

“You’re gorgeous, you know that?” He whispered.

Alex stepped closer. “Miles,” he breathed, getting on his toes, causing their faces to be only inches apart. “Kiss me.”

Miles wasted no time in closing the distance between them, pressing his lips to Alex’s. His hand slid down Alex’s face and neck, and travelled to his side, to pull him closer. Their bodies pressed together, slipping where paint was still wet, mixing colours, as their heads changed angles, and their bodies swung along.

“You know,” Alex said between kisses and bites, “I can’ help but notice you missed a spot, and I can’t decide if you were doing that because you were bein’ decent, or because you were teasing me.”

“Oh, really? And which spot would that be, Alex?”

Miles laughed as Alex grabbed his hand and led it to the place he meant. Alex’s breath hitched as Miles wrapped a hand around him. “In tha’ case, definitely the first option.” Miles’ tongue flashed out to lick at Alex’s bottom lip. “But maybe a little bit ‘o both, subconsciously.”

Alex’s hands curled around Miles’ shoulders when Miles’ movements sped up, and he threw his head back with a groan of Miles’ name. He objected in the form of a scowl, and then a pout, when Miles slowed down and eventually stopped.

Miles let Alex out of his grip, and pecked his lips with a giggle. “Can’t have you makin’ a mess like that before I take your picture.”

Alex groaned. “Right, I almost forgo’.”

Miles stepped away and arranged Alex in the way he wanted him to pose. He pulled Alex’s hair free from the elastic, and brushed his hands through the curls. He raised one of Alex’s arms over his head, leaving the other by his side. “Can you… like cross your legs at the ankl—Yes! Perfect.” Another brush through his hair, and Miles stepped away and took his place behind the camera. “Okay, now, turn your head to the left, please.”

Alex did as he was told, and immediately, Miles pressed the shutter, clicking away and then checking the results. “Perfect,” he sighed. “For a first time model you’re bloody brilliant, Alex.” Alex smiled shyly, and Miles couldn't help but capture the moment in a photo. “Just a few more, and I think I’ve got my shots.” Alex nodded, and turned his head to the left once more, allowing Miles to take a few more shots.

After, Miles slipped from behind the camera and walked towards the boy again. “Let’s get cleaned up, yeah?” He asked softly, grabbing Alex’s hand when he nodded, and leading him towards the bathroom.

A few wet kisses and heavy breaths later, Miles found himself pressed up against the shower wall, and Alex on his knees in front of him. The paint had long disappeared from their bodies, and from the water, when Miles came with a roar that bounced off the tiled walls. He hauled Alex up from his knees, and kissed him deeply. Eagerly, Alex wrapped one leg around Miles hip, and Miles picked him up, carrying the slightly smaller boy out of the shower, and into the bedroom.

Still wet from the shower, they landed on the bed, kissing lazily until Miles slowly pressed inside, and Alex tore away and sucked in a breath. Slowly, Miles rocked his hips back and forth, until Alex was nothing but gasps, pleas and moans. Eventually, he came with a cry, his release smearing his and Miles’ chest and stomach, much like the paint did just a few hours ago.

It was intense, and tight, and it caused Miles to come, too. He let himself fall on top of the other man, and eventually, they both shook with laughter at the absurdity of their situation. Miles looked up at Alex, who looked positively spent, his hair fanned over the pillow, and his eyes closed contently.

“You can stay, if you want to,” Miles offered.

Alex hummed and wrapped his arms around Miles tighter. “If it’s up to me, I’m not leaving this bed this weekend.”

“God, me neither.”

“Maybe we can do some more paintin’,” Alex giggled.

“Just don’t think I’m gonna pay you the £95 each time we paint together,” Miles warned him.

Alex slapped his arm in response. “Thass not what I meant.”

Miles chuckled. “I know love, I know.” He pressed a kiss to Alex’s collarbone. “But I’d love it if you’d stay here. Get to know each other better, paint…”

“I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else.”


End file.
